Radiolabeled chelating compounds have been studied and used as pharmaceuticals for diagnostic and therapeutic purposes for a number of years. Criteria for a radiopharmaceutical include sufficient uptake of the labeled compound by a target organ or tissue and adequate retention in the target site to allow detection or therapy. A representative organ of interest is the brain. Imaging agents and therapeutic agents for the brain have typically been unsuitable due to insufficient uptake and/or inadequate retention by the brain.
Thus, there is a need in the art for improved brain imaging and therapeutic agents. The present invention fulfills this need and further provides other related advantages.